Movable partitions are utilized in numerous situations and environments for a variety of purposes. Such partitions may include for example, foldable or collapsible doors configured to close-off an opening in order to enclose a room or to subdivide a single large room into one or more smaller rooms. The subdivision of one or more larger areas may be desired, for example, to accommodate the simultaneous meeting of multiple groups. In some applications, movable partitions are useful for providing privacy and noise reduction. In some applications, movable partitions are useful for providing a barrier, such as, for example, a security barrier or a fire barrier.
A partition system may further include insulation disposed in a space between two laterally spaced and substantially parallel partitions. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,223,147 to Holloway, issued Dec. 14, 1965, discloses panels of a resilient fibrous insulating material glued to a cover sheet. In such a configuration, the insulation may not span between the panels, leaving gaps at the hinges and potentially providing an insufficient barrier to heat and/or sound transfer. Thus, thicker insulation may be required, increasing the door's length when in a retracted state and, therefore, increasing the space required to store the door. Furthermore, the adhesive may not withstand high temperatures to which a partition system acting as a fire barrier may be subjected, causing the insulation to become detached and rendering the partition system ineffective as a fire barrier. As another example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,348,628 to Dixon et al., issued Oct. 24, 1967 discloses an insulating member attached to a panel of a folding door using fasteners to sandwich it between a hinge plate and a panel. In such a configuration, the fasteners and hinge plates may increase the manufacturing complexity of the partitions, and the hinge plates may increase the length of the door when in a retracted state and, therefore, increase the space required to store the door. Furthermore, repeated extension and retraction of the partition system may cause the insulation to move relative to the fasteners, and sharp or rough portions of the fasteners may wear, abrade, and/or cut at the insulation. Accordingly, the fasteners may cause the insulation to sag or even become detached over time.